The present invention relates generally to the field of digital communication, and more particularly to identifying and communicating a level of interest for a digital resource to a user according to access characteristics associated with the digital resource.
Digital resources, such as text, videos, computer programs, are accessible via networked computer systems, such as the Internet. Digital resources may be available, for example, from individuals, government entities, business enterprises, educational organizations, news services, and social groups. Users may access digital resource from a variety of computing devices, such as: smartphones, tablet computers, personal computers, and networked devices, such as smart televisions. The amount of digital resources that are accessible to users is growing exponentially. Unlike libraries, which may utilize a standardized system (e.g., Dewey Decimal System) to identify and catalog resources, such as books and periodicals, resources accessed via the Internet, for example, are not identified and organized using a rigorous system.
Items of interest to a user (i.e., digital resources) may be located by an on-line search engine. However, each search engine is driven by algorithms that rank and organize content (e.g., digital resources). Some search engine queries can generate millions of results, which makes identifying items of interest difficult for a user. In addition, some on-line content is structured to bias the ranking of a search engine. Search engines may not identify rapid changes of interest in a resource by users. Social media outlets may capture trending events and/or discussions that are related to some resources of interest. Syndicated information feeds may identify other items of interest to a user. Some services provide a user a notification when an item of interest is trending.